


A Cult of Fanatics?

by wolfiefics



Series: Mandalorian Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, I couldn't help myself, I should do some Season 1, Mando's thoughts, but nah, it's more fun to ponder season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Mandalorian Din Djarin's thoughts after meeting Bo-Katan and being directed to Ahsoka Tano. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 3!!
Series: Mandalorian Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Cult of Fanatics?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.

She said I was raised by fanatics. While I will admit we adhere to a strict code, I wouldn’t call us ‘fanatics’. Still the meeting with this Bo-Katan Kryze has made me uneasy. I was taught that those who once ruled Mandalore were weak and that the planet was lost because they could not unite the people and allowed outsiders to demolish the Mandalorian way of life. Bo-Katan appeared neither weak and she and her two allies fought with as much ferocity as any of my kind I’ve ever seen.

And what is this Dark Saber she hunts? She said it belongs to her, her lineage. I assume it’s something like the armor she said belonged to three generations of her family. The armor looks modified in spots, as if it has been remade to fit her. Whether parts were added or subtracted, I can’t tell. I know of laser swords being used during the Clone Wars from holo vids I’ve seen so could this Dark Saber be one of those? And what makes it so important?

Questions upon questions mount up everywhere I turn since I’ve made the sleeping child behind me a foundling of my people. I feel as if I am being led somewhere, like a quest, which isn’t too far off really, considering that I am seeking those that are like the child. It makes me uneasy, though. I can’t predict my course and the damage to myself and my ship keep piling up. The Imperial dregs after the child won’t be giving up, I’m certain, and I don’t know why the child is so important. Sure, he’s got some odd power but I reckon by human standards he’s maybe 2 years old? What do these maniacs want with what is essentially a baby?

The Razor Crest is limping along. Those blasted Mon Calamarians might know ocean ships but they know nothing about space ships. Still, at least I can leave the cockpit, though I’m loathe to do so. Too much at stake, too much to keep watch for, and that itch between my shoulder blades is telling me that eventually someone is going to stick a knife in it. Someone I least expect.

Maybe if I find this Ahsoka Tano, she can tell me about this child, what he can do, what he is, and hopefully, she’ll take him. If she’s one like him, won’t she want to do that? I’ve never seen anyone do what he can do. They must be rare, which is probably why the Imperials want him. Is she from a cult of magic-using fanatics?

The problem is, though, deep in my heart, I’ve grown fond of the child. Can I give my little foundling up if I do find his people? He’s my clan now, after all.

And this is the way.


End file.
